Special Training
by Snacky-Satan
Summary: well, its another one shot. Beware the yaoi and lemony goodness unless your into this sort of thing in which case come on in!


The sun was a red blaze in the west turning the clouds a brilliant pink. Their amazing display was lost on Sasuke who was fully focused on his sensei. Kakashi stood before him, looking bored as always "We should stop, the suns setting." He waved a hand at Sasuke "And you look about ready to drop." Sasuke scowled. "I'm fine!" he tried to jump forward to attack his teacher but stumbled on his own feet, his abilities leavened by fatigue. Sasuke tried to get up but he blacked out, crumpling in a heap.

When he next woke up he was on a large bed, above the sheets in an unfamiliar room. He sat up rubbing his soar head. A full-length mirror on the wall opposite the bed reflected his image. 'I look terrible…' he scowled, running a hand quickly through his hair. "Good your awake." Kakashi stood from where he'd been sitting so quietly Sasuke hadn't noticed him. "Where am I?" Sasuke swung his legs over the edge. "My apartment. Hope you don't mind it was closer then yours and since I was carrying you…" he trailed off with a shrug, moving over to sit next to Sasuke on the bed. "Feeling better?" "Actually, yeah. I guess a nap did some good." Sasuke was a bit embarrassed to be in Kakashi's house on his bed. "Don't worry about it." Kakashi placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Hey, while I have you alone how about some special training?" Sasuke's ears almost perked. "Alright, especially if it'll help me stay ahead of that dobe." "Maybe, if you keep practicing." Kakashi chuckled before turning to face Sasuke "first step is to put this on." He pulled a thin strip of cloth from his pocket. "A blindfold? Are you serious?!" Sasuke crossed his arms "Perfectly." Kakashi didn't wait for a reply and tied it on. Before he could reach up to remove the offending material, Sasuke's hands where pulled before him and also tied together, crossing at the wrist. "What? What is this? I don't want to do this anymore!" Sasuke struggled against his bonds. "Don't worry. You'll feel better in a moment". Sasuke felt hands grip the hem of his pants and pull them, along with his underwear clean off. "Eep!" Sasuke let out a very undignified squeal as those same hands began roaming over his exposed body. "You look cute like this Sasuke." Kakashi's voice came to him. Pushing Sasuke's shirt up he started playing with his nipples. Twirling them between thumb and forefinger. "nngh!: Sasuke gritted his teeth together, he was determined to no give Kakashi the satisfaction of hearing him beg, or hearing him moan as pleasure raced around in his stomach, coiling in his groin. "You seem to be enjoying yourself …" Kakashi's free hand reached down, gliding over Sasuke's belly to wrap around his shaft. He moved his hand up and down quickly, squeezing the head each time. Sasuke couldn't help but move his hips, thrusting them up and down inciting more pleasure. "That's it, my you area a fast learner. But its time to move on." Kakashi took his hands away and pulled Sasuke in to a sitting position. "Get ready." He put a hand on the back of Sasuke's head "get ready for what" Sasuke tried to ask but Kakashi had pushed his head down and with his mouth conveniently open Kakashi's erection slid right in. 'Its too big! I'll choke!' Sasuke tried to pull away almost gagging but Kakashi held him still "just breath through your nose." His hands smoothed down Sasuke's hair. When Kakashi began to gently tug on his hair, Sasuke started moving his mouth back and forth on the member shoved down his throat, mimicking Kakashi's movements from earlier. The hands on his head where pushing him farther sown each time and faster, making the cock head hit the back of his throat. 'this…' Sasuke thought 'this feels good.' He shocked himself, this shouldn't be something he enjoyed, and it should have hurt and disgusted him. But the feel of Kakashi's member sliding in and out from between his lips was arousing him almost to climax. His thoughts made him moan and the hands on his head tightened. It didn't last much longer. Kakashi pulled him away and turned Sasuke around "get on your hands and knees." He complied, shivering at how exposed he felt. "good boy now its time for the next stage of your training." Kakashi reached over and undid the blindfold. Sasuke blinked a few timed from the sudden brightness, but when his eyes focused he gasped. They where facing the mirror and everything could be seen. Sasuke's eyes where riveted to the image of Kakashi's dick rising up behind him, thick and veined, it was mesmerizing. Kakashi watched him through the mirror. Without saying anything he positioned his member at sasuke's entrance. "this'll hurt at first…" Kakashi muttered byway of apology before pushing himself past the tight ring of muscle. Sasuke's eyes instantly snapped shut and he cried out. It felt like he was being split in two. After what seemed like forever he felt Kakashi's lower hair pressed against his bottom. He could hear Kakashi's hard breathing behind him and feel it on his back. The older shinobi waited a minute for Sasuke to adjust before he started pulling out, slowly and rather gently, keeping his hands on sasuke's hips. Sasuke's eyes opened, staring once again at the mirror. He watched Kakashi's tool slide out and then get pushed back inside him, feeling as every inch of it rubbed against his inner walls. Sasuke started whimpering, his face red and blushing, when Kakashi started to go faster.. moving himself out of sasuke's tight ass was taking a toll on him and he was tired of being nice. Sasuke's whimpers of pleasure turned to screams when Kakashi finally found his prostate, grinding the bundle of nerves each time. Now Kakashi was grunting and moaning too, moving one hand to rest above sasuke's shoulder so he would have more leverage. He wasn't being slow or gentle at all as the copycat ninja fucked the boy writhing beneath him into the matters. Sasuke pushed his hips back each time Kakashi thrust, trying to take more of him in. the entire time his eyes where glued to the mirror, watching as though hypnotized as his virgin hole was plundered with wild and reckless abandon. Kakashi was reaching the end and reaching down between sasuke's legs he wrapped his fingers once again around the boys cock. The stroking of a calloused hand on his over sensitized penis sent Sasuke careening over the edge and into bliss. He screamed out his final pleasure, his seed spreading over the bed beneath him. Kakashi continued to thrust into Sasuke, holding his now limp body with an arm around his waist. But the wild spasms of sasuke's muscles made him finish. Quickly he pulled out and Kakashi left thick sticky ropes of semen crisscrossing Sasukes back. Kakashi collapsed to the side and looked over as Sasuke who'd just managed to avoid landing in the mess he'd made on the bed. "how the hell was that training?" Sasuke asked, trying and failing to glare at his teacher. Kakashi remained silent and simply pulled Sasuke to him, resting his chin on his head. Sasuke didn't even try to push away, he was far too tired.


End file.
